The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily grown for use in woodland borders and damp grasslands. The new invention from the family Araceae, is known botanically as Zantedeschia aethiopica and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘SNOW WHITE’.
The new Zantedeschia cultivar named ‘SNOW WHITE’ was discovered in 2003 as a naturally occurring branch sport of Zantedeschia ‘Crowborough’ (unpatented). The inventor discovered ‘SNOW WHITE’ at the inventor's nursery in County Kildare, Ireland. The parent is an individual Zantedeschia ‘Crowborough’. The inventor selected ‘SNOW WHITE’ based on the criteria of plant height and inflorescence size.
Zantedeschia aethiopica typically produces a “flower” (inflorescence) consisting of a white spathe and a yellow spadix, although the spadix also has a white surface which is largely obscured by numerous sessile yellow staminate flowers.
The new variety named ‘SNOW WHITE’ is distinguishable from the parent by plant height. ‘SNOW WHITE’ grows to only 60 cm. in height whereas ‘Crowborough’ reaches a height of 100 cm. or more. Plant specimens of smaller stature generally exhibit smaller inflorescences, however ‘SNOW WHITE’ exhibits large white and yellow inflorescences that are as large as those of the parent.
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘SNOW WHITE’ are dense dwarf habit, medium-green foliage, and large fragrant white and yellow inflorescences that bloom winter through spring. Mature dimensions when in bloom are 60 cm. in height and 60 cm. in width. Cultural requirements include shade, moist fertile soil, and regular water. ‘SNOW WHITE’ is hardy to USDA Zone 8.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘SNOW WHITE’ was accomplished at the inventor's nursery, in County Kildare, Ireland. Asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor using the method of division. Since that time under careful observation ‘SNOW WHITE’ has been determined fixed, stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.